Powrót Haruki i Michiru! Przedstawienie z duchami
Powrót Haruki i Michiru! Przedstawienie z duchami (jap. はるかみちる再び!　亡霊人形劇 Haruka Michiru futatabi! Bōrei ningyō-geki) – drugi z trzech odcinków specjalnych serii czwartej anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 8 kwietnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Marionetka i jej właściciel siedzą w ciemnej komnacie. Marionetka skarży się, że jest głodna i, że czekała setki lat, by zjeść. Brzuchomówca uspokaja, że zbliża się czas ucztowania... W międzyczasie, Haruka leży w łóżku z gorączką. Dziewczyna flirtuje z ładną pokojówką, nieświadoma, że Michiru jest obok. Michiru wchodzi do pokoju, i pokojówka szybko wychodzi zakłopotana. Haruka pyta się Michiru, chcąc zmienić temat, czy czuje coś złego w związku z tym hotelem. Ta odpowiada, że coś czuje ale to jest coś innego od Bractwa Śmierci. Rozmawiając nie zauważają, że w zegarze jakieś oko ich obserwuje... Na dole, publiczność leży nieprzytomna. Brzuchomówca teraz ma symbol Cyrku Martwego Księżyca na czole... Służąca zauważa to i krzyczy widząc nieprzytomnych gości. Brzuchomówca zauważa ją... Michiru stoi na balkonie. Zbliża się do niej służąca. Proponuje, aby Michiru weszła do środka, bo morskie powietrze jesz zimne. Michiru mówi, że będzie dobrze i chce odejść. Nagle, służąca skacze i łapie ją za gardło. Teraz i na jej czole widać znak Martwego Księżyca. Dusi Michiru, ale nagle traci świadomość i upada. Michiru słyszy Harukę krzyczącą z jej pokoju i przemienia się w Sailor Neptune. left|170px|thumb|Scena z filmu left|170px|thumb|Scena z filmu W sypialni Haruka jest przygwożdżona do ściany, ponieważ brzuchomówca i marionetka pożerają jej energię. Haruka wyjmuje swoją Lip Rod, zamierzając się przekształcać, ale nagle słabnie i upuszcza przedmiot. Zaczyna tracić świadomość, ale pojawia się Sailor Neptune. Żąda, by wypuszczono Harukę, albo ona zaatakuje. Brzuchomówca protestuje, twierdząc, że jeśli butelka trzymana przez marionetkę zostanie zniszczona, wszystkie cienie na ziemi zaatakują swoich właścicieli. Sailor Neptune mówi, iż nie ma żadnego dowodu, że to prawda prawda, ale brzuchomówca mówi, że nie ma żadnego dowodu on kłamie. Przygotowuje się do przejęcia reszty energii Haruki. Sailor Neptune atakuje Deep Submerge, uderzając brzuchomówcę i marionetkę i niszcząc butelkę. Przerażany brzuchomówce patrzy na Sailor Neptune i pyta się skąd wiedziała, że kłamie. Ona odpowiada, że nie wiedziała ale musiała ratować Harukę. Sailor Neptune odpowiada, że świat bez Haruki nie byłby wart ratowania Haruka odzyskuje świadomość i przekształca w Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune mówi jej, że ma atakować marionetkę, która jest prawdziwym panem. Marionetka próbuje uciekać, ale Sailor Uranus używa World Shaking i niszczy ją. Ponieważ została zniszczona, hipnotyzująca moc kierująca brzuchomówcą i służącą znika. Goście hotelu się budzą. Potem Haruka patrzy w gwiazdy trzymając fragment marionetki, zastanawiając się kim jest nowy wróg. Michiru zapewnia ją, że cokolwiek to jest Sailor Senshi będą ochraniać świat... Ciekawostki * Był to jedyny odcinek telewizyjny sezonu Sailor Moon SuperS, w którym pojawiły się Haruka i Michiru. * Chociaż Sailor Moon nie pojawia się w tej historii, jej głos można było usłyszeć, jak zwykle w tytule odcinka. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Brzuchomówca – Takaya Hashi * Pokojówka – Manami Nakayama * Dummy – Daisuke Sakaguchi en:The Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne